Tú
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Tú. Esa mirada de lluvia que se escapa entre mis dedos. Labios carmesí que prometen fuego, entregando mucho más que eso. Sonrisas oscuras y tus manos aferradas a mi pecho...La excitante agonía en el mortífero baile del amor. SagaXShaka.


Para variar un poco, un SagaXShaka. Me encanta la pareja pero nunca había escrito de ellos, simplemente porque no me sale lo suficientemente bien. Un tanto cursi y raro, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada.

**Tú.**

He entrado sin permiso aún cuando no debería hacerlo, lo sé. Pero es tu aroma el que ha terminado llamándome en la inmensidad de la noche; ese que impregna mis propias sábanas, instándome a no dormir para perderme en alguna remota parte de mi subconsciente.

_- Saga._

_Tardes de lluvia._

Como la de hoy, de esas tardes grises que presagian tormenta, ese aire helado y húmedo que remueve mi cabello y trae cargando recuerdos tanto alegres como tristes. Esas tardes de atardeceres fugaces y chocolate caliente, en tu compañía.

De esas tardes que se me antoja no terminen nunca, aunque sea para tenerte apresado entre mis brazos; así mirando un punto perdido en el horizonte; compartiendo zafiros y esmeraldas la misma ilusión que mantiene vivo lo nuestro.

_- ¿En qué piensas, Saga?_

_- En ti. "En nosotros"._

Tú.

No te encuentras en tu habitación, lo sé incluso sin sentir tu cosmos vibrar. Lo sé porque todo vuelve al inicio y, hablando de nosotros, sólo puede ser un lugar. Ese lugar que me vio rozar tu piel por primera vez, en un roce ingenuo de adolescente. Tu, apenas un niño inquieto por aprender sobre el amor. Y yo, un loco que pretendió enseñarte.

_Noches de insomnio._

Iluminadas por los rayos que caen, a lo lejos. Como aquellas cuando mi cosmos alumbraba tu camino, creando figuras caprichosas para ti. Para verte sonreír, con la timidez propia de un pequeño. Y ahora, tu presencia que lo cambia todo para mí.

Noches frágiles, donde tus silencios son cubiertos por el ruido de las gotas al caer, mientras terminan tus ropajes en un rincón de mi habitación. Esos zafiros que combinan a la perfección con el color del agua, diluyéndose de a poco. Esa mirada de lluvia que se escapa entre mis dedos.

_- En el tiempo que perdimos, en todo lo que ha pasado. "En el miedo que me da perderte otra vez"._

_- Olvídalo. "Estoy aquí"._

Tú.

Al llegar me entretengo un poco en la puerta, acariciando esos relieves que nunca creí volver a derribar y que se han convertido en nuestro lugar, aquél donde nos podemos desconectar de todo y ser simplemente dos personas más. Acaricio con las yemas de mis dedos y sonrío, sintiendo tu calidez emanar desde lo profundo.

Se abre, lentamente, respondiendo a mi pedido. Quizás me reconoce, quizás ya aprendí un poco de ti. Se abre y, de inmediato, siento la brisa renovadora acariciar mi rostro y el suave pasto que crece bajo mis pies. Suave y mullido, ideal para amarte una y otra vez.

_Sonrisas oscuras._

Destinadas únicamente a mí, en lo profundo de tu templo. Sonrisas totalmente diferentes a las que sueles pintar, empapadas de inocencia. No, labios curvados de manera turbia y atrayente. Labios carmesí que brillan, buscando saciar tu sed.

Labios carmesí que prometen fuego, entregando mucho más que eso. Que producen reacciones en cadena, cuando siento cada molécula dentro de mi acelerarse a una velocidad vertiginosa. El aumento de temperatura, como consecuencia.

Y tus manos, aferradas a mi pecho.

_- ¿Y sí, algún día...? "¿Y sí es el destino que nos separa?"_

_- No importa, no te librarás fácilmente de mí. "No te dejaré...Nunca"._

Tú.

La armonía total me embarga al terminar de entrar, aún cautivado por las sensaciones que me produce la variedad de colores, olores y texturas que evoca tu jardín. El rosa de los pétalos que se desprenden parsimoniosamente de los árboles, para volar creando formas poco usuales. Tu magia. Tu cosmos que da vida.

Algunas esporas viajan hacia mí, que sigo intentando atraparlas, como niño. Juegan y sonrió tan genuinamente que sólo tú podrías entenderme. Aún así, lo dejo y sigo caminando, pasando entre raíces, ramas y flores; cada vez más cerca.

_El tiempo en un reloj._

Segundos eternos, horas que languidecen. Tu cuerpo en mis manos, suave y delicado. Tu piel que parece dar color a los tonos sobrios y ocultos de cada pared. Los labios sonrosados, que son míos, como la historia que se entreteje en tus cabellos dorados. Mis dedos, deseosos de ese sol, que despierta a mis caricias, enredándome aún más.

Mi armadura en el piso, apenas abrir la puerta. Tus dedos largos y delgados que se vuelven aves, aves misteriosas que vuelan sensualmente a la par de la música que emana el resto de tu cuerpo. Tu sonrisa, que flagela.

_- No quiero hacerte más daño. "No más"._

_- No lo harás, nunca lo has hecho. "Lo enfrentaremos juntos"._

Tú.

Sentado, recostando tu espalda en uno de esos árboles que tanto significan para ti. Esos que nos han visto de tantas maneras diferentes, hasta el cansancio total. Hasta desfallecer, para volver a atarnos cada vez más fuerte, en un simple y breve beso. Breve, como nosotros, como la vida misma.

Te miro descansando, con tus brazos abrazando tus rodillas y tu cabello perdiéndose entre la corteza marrón. Tan tranquilo que no hago ruido y aún así sé que me has sentido; quiero creer que no por el cosmos, sino algo más.

_Sábanas de seda._

Que juegan con nosotros, convirtiéndose en cómplices mudos de aquel crimen perfecto, donde soy verdugo y víctima. Porque ya me tienes preso entre tus redes. Sábanas que fluyen, entre la piel blanca y otra un poco más morena. Pieles que conjugan colores, orígenes y creencias, mientras mi voz ronca nombra lo único que permanece constante en mi mente. Tu nombre.

Cómo aquella vez, la primera. Igual que ahora, bajo los árboles que anuncian muerte, que presencian vida. Aquella vez, con tu inocencia a flor de piel y mis deseos imposibles de controlar. Con la brisa jugando entre los cuerpos que se funden, matizando todo rastro de diferencia.

_- Temo perderte, que algo nos separe. "Algunas noches más que otras"._

_- Si así pasara...te encontraría de nuevo. "También temo no encontrarte un día"._

Tú.

Sin cambiar de posición abres pausadamente tus párpados y me dejas observar esos ojos que tanto sueño. Giras tu rostro y es suficiente para mí, terminando sentado a tu lado. Mi mano sobre tu pierna y tu cabello rozando mi pecho. Siento mi respiración agitarse cuando tu mano se une a la mía en un gesto tan simple pero tan significativo. Y te miro, sabiendo que no podría pedir algo mejor.

Te acercas un poco, otro tanto. Te acercas tanto, tus mechones cayendo libremente sobre tus facciones, mientras mi mano se empeña en hacerlos hacia atrás para poder admirarlas un poco más. Haz dejado tu posición y ahora te inclinas levemente contra mí. Tus labios...

_Latidos desesperados._

Así, amándote. Lo único que no cambia con el paso indetenible del tiempo, imperturbable. Latidos que desesperan y se vuelven sangre, sangre desbocada que pugna con salir, violentamente; sintiendo la tuya también. Manos que llaman, piel que quema, olor a flores y zafiros que, indiscutibles, me condenan.

Te aprieto, tomando tu cintura, marcada y fina. Mi cabello sin tapujos recibe el calor de tus dedos, que más que acariciar terminan destrozando, llenos de premura y desafío. Desafías, con las mirada, con la sonrisa, con cada acto que se vuelve denso y amenaza con destruirme. Destrúyeme.

_- Daría mi cosmos entero para no volver a verte sufrir. "Eres mi vida"._

_- Y yo, moriría junto a ti sin dudarlo. "Me das fe"._

Tú.

Las piernas, largas y definidas, que se enredan con las mías. Para atarme, para someterme, acabarme. Mi torso que oprime tu pecho, simplemente para ver quien opone más resistencia, mientras el árbol empieza a sufrir , indirectamente, el castigo que te espera.

_Uno._

El preludio, agonía. La espera que ataca certeramente cada una de mis neuronas; y regresamos. Todos. Tú. Yo. Nuevamente cara a cara, admirando cada rasgo que temí olvidar con los nuevos rayos de sol. Los ojos celestes que se abrieron, esperanzados y sonrientes, para mí; enmarcados por unos cuantos mechones salvajes. Y mis esmeraldas que tiemblan y se conmocionan, que se expanden. Que sonríen.

Uno. La excitante agonía en el dulce y mortífero baile del amor. El tomar tu cuerpo, acoplándome a tus caderas. Bajo la alfombra de estrellas que adornan el firmamento, pero subiendo incluso más alto que todas ellas.

_- Cuando no quede nada más..._

_- Cuando sea el fin..._

Tú.

Los pétalos que vuelan y rozan tu anatomía. Cómo lo hago yo, acariciando y subiendo y bajando. Sonidos que me aceleran, provenientes de tu boca. Y gritas, mientras el árbol recibe los golpes de la embestida. Tus ojos cerrados, y mis labios que se contraen contra tu cuello. Grita. Llámame. Clama por mí.

Lo haces, apretando el verde pasto que se extiende bajo nuestra piel. Te llamo también, atacando, aprisionando, devorando. Hasta quedarme sin aliento, y dejando hasta mi piel; para hacerte saber mío. Mío.

_Tú._

El cielo podría esperar, que ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí. Lo demás no importa, sólo el sentirte a mi merced. O mejor dicho, yo a la tuya. Cielo y tierra, que se acercan peligrosamente, se separan y...colisionan. Tanto que me estremezco y se corta mi respiración. La explosión que borra todo lo demás y el éxtasis que enceguece, mientras tus manos se clavan y mis labios muerden. Tu boca besa, y el cosmos...el de ambos, que se eleva exponencialmente.

Y, la calma. Bestia sometida, después de devorar su manjar; bestia que no puede evitar acurrucarse en los brazos de su víctima. El olor a flores de tu cuerpo se mezcla con mi propio olor y el resultado es tan placentero que sonrío, cerrando los ojos en tu regazo. Pronto, tus manos acarician mi cabello nuevamente y tu boca se aproxima hasta besar mi cuello. Mi oreja. Mi boca.

Un beso.

_- Lo único que permanecerá..._

_- Serás tú._

_- Tú._

**o.o.o.o.o**

Quiero dedicar este fic a **Jibriru**, porque al leer "El bloqueo del escritor" me llegó la idea. Gracias por leerme siempre y compartir tus ideas conmigo.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Ya saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
